


An Arranged Escape

by Cheshagirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, cara helps her escape an arranged marriage, reader is the daughter of some big diplomat, the marriage is only briefly mentioned btw, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: Cara was a strong woman. She had faced enemy after enemy and yet here she stood, resolve crumbling at the sobbing woman before her.
Relationships: Cara Dune & Reader, Cara Dune/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	An Arranged Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being really wordy, and most of the love is toward the end but I love Cara so she deserves it. This was a request by anon on my star wars tumblr
> 
> if you liked this fic leave a comment!  
If you want to request something or see more of my work check out my tumblr: cheshawrites

Being the daughter of a powerful diplomat came with its perks, like fancy clothing made of silk and other expensive materials, gaudy jewelry, access to most places people would only dream of going to, being well-fed, and security. Security being large, powerful guards that escorted you to and from. It was often you found yourself eyeing these guards, who tended to rotate shifts around you. Your father disapproved of the flirtatious glances and smiles you sent them but there was little he could do with how often he was away, too busy with work to be bothered to spend any real time with you. 

For years it had been like this, him away and you free to wander the city with your escort, not a care in the world. If life had continued like this you would’ve been content. But politics always tended to stick its greedy hands where it shouldn’t and mess things up. Being a diplomat, your father often came into royal families and powerful political figures who pulled strings and manipulated people to their whim. Your father was not exempt. 

You were lounging across a chaise with a book open in your lap when he entered your room, striding with purpose and look on his face that said you were in trouble. Which was impossible because he’d been away for two months and unless your guards had told him about your escapade a few weeks back then you were sure he was oblivious. Nevertheless, when he stopped in front of you, robes swishing with him, and he plucked the book from your hands you knew in some way he was frustrated with you. 

“Father,” You cooed, attempting to buff away his anger with an innocent look and coy smile, pulling at his heartstrings. “You’re home early! What a wonderful surprise was the Nakoye family-”

“Come with me.” He interrupts, sharp and cold, no mercy found for you, his daughter. With a flurry of robes, he was away again, exiting your room with little patience to wait, leaving you to scurry after him. You barely managed to catch up to him by the time he entered the dining hall, table bare and room empty. He gestures to a seat and takes his place at the head of the table. You take the seat he’d waved at, and shuffle slightly, trying to get comfortable despite the heavy silence that hung from the air.

Then he told you, and like that, your comfortable life full of freedom was torn away. You had screamed, you had begged, but your father wouldn’t listen. You were to be wed to the son of a nobleman in three weeks. This meant the end of your languor, no more midnight adventures. The next few days you spent in apathy, letting maids run about with new clothing and gathering up whatever possessions you had. You were sure this was it.

Until she came along. She wasn’t a guard, but a retired shock trooper. Financial situations had required her to take a job as your guard, even if only for a little while. Her name was Cara Dune, and she made it clear to you and your father that she was only staying for a week before she took off again, traversing the galaxy. At night, you wondered what it would be like to travel with her, but those thoughts slowly shifted to things more sensual and romantic. 

As her last day reared its head, you made a decision. By midnight, you had packed a small bag of things and dressed in robes. You waited, and waited, and waited before she came. Cara entered cautiously, military training that had become instinct made her wary, and you couldn’t blame her. Her eyes fell on you and she said your name, you breathed hers. You went to her arms and begged and pleaded as tears fell. Finally, she responded to your pleading, “I work better alone, it’s too dangerous to bring you with me.”

“I won’t interfere!” You cried, heart racing. “I can learn how to shoot, or fly I can do whatever you want me to, just bring me with you! Please, Cara!”

Your eyes were wide, tears pooling in their depths as you grasped her arms. Cara was a strong woman, both physically and mentally and she prided herself on that. She had faced enemy after enemy and yet here she stood, resolve crumbling at the sobbing woman before her. Something had happened during the week she’d spent here at your side, something that she almost didn’t want to acknowledge. She sighs when her gut clenches at the thought of leaving you to go and marry a man you didn’t love, and finally, she breaks. Cara gathers you in her arms, moving quickly through the halls. Despite your added weight, she moved silently. 

Weeks later, you shifted from lavish robes to inconspicuous jackets, and you had even learned how to shoot a blaster, even if you still hadn’t quite mastered it. Somewhere during that time, touches began to linger and eyes began to wander until you fell into each other. Cara left kisses that burned and held you like you were the only thing in the world. Even if you wanted to, you don’t think you could’ve ever returned to your old life. Especially now, seated in her lap, ship on autopilot and lungs screaming for air. Your hands tangled into her raven locks, pulling gently on her braids to coax moans from her throat. It had been a long day, and you found this was the perfect way to let off steam, not that Cara was going to complain. Her hands grope at your hips, squeezing delicate skin and leaving marks for later. Despite her battles, her lips remained soft as they worked against yours, firm and warm and wanting. Craving one another while giving all you could, an endless cycle of give and take that you would never change. Finally, she pulls away, breathless and chest heaving. 

“You look beautiful like this,” She says, eyes roaming over your heated skin and heaving chest. Every time she told you, your heart sped. Cara was an ardent lover and always told you just what she thought. 

“I could say the same,” You huff, taking in her flushed complexion. “Who knew my hired guard could be so pliant under me.”

Cara only shakes her head, smiling at you with such devotion that you have to look away. Her hands soothe you, finger massaging the muscles of your back. They travel, firm and commanding but giving every opportunity to wiggle away as she bows you back, leaning you down toward her. You give to her, eyes fluttering shut with a sigh. Warm breath brushes against your neck, followed by soft lips that left kisses in their wake. Traveling up across your jaw, then cheek, then finally on your nose. It wrinkles a smile and giggles working their way from you at her enthusiasm. Your lips give back, landing on her shoulder and following the same trail she’d taken. Your name leaves Cara’s lips in breathless laughs. In the back of your mind, as Cara grins at you, you thank your father. Your hands cup her cheeks, warmth radiating off them. Cara brings hers from your hips, enveloping yours with them. They blanket you protectively, wordlessly sending love and security just through her touches.


End file.
